(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of use for germinating seeds, such as grass or crop seeds. In particular, the present invention relates to a device which allows the seeds to be soaked in an aqueous solution and then aerated for germinating.
(2) Prior Art
Hydroseeding is well known to those skilled in the art. In this method the seeds along with various fibers or the like are broadcast onto prepared ground for planting. Generally the seeds and fibers are deposited on the ground together. The fibers conserve moisture and shield the seeds. Illustrative prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,399; 2,842,897; 2,878,617; 3,091,436 to Finn; and 3,292,307 and 4,297,810 to Hansford. The problem is that the seeds may not germinate after such planting.
U.S Pat. Nos. 3,900,963 to Tukacs; 4,155,314 to O'Callaghan et al; 4,224,882 to Cruse; 4,631,860 to Broughton and 4,658,539 to Sluis describe numerous advantages which are obtained from the sowing of germinated seeds. The problem has been to obtain reliable germination.
In the past, those that have tried to pregerminate have basically dumped various amounts of seeds in containers, added water and allowed them to soak for many hours, if not days. The prolonged soaking was not only to activate the seed with the initial imbibition of moisture, but also to reduce the heat buildup that takes place when there is a lack of water which is caused by the metabolic activity (cells dividing) due to the initial activation of the seeds. Due to this heat buildup many processes have been developed which entail removing the seeds from the container, spreading them out into thin layers on plywood boards or trays, then covering or containing them, so as to alleviate evaporation.
Another method to keep the heat down and labor reduced, is to keep the seeds in the same container and simply change the water and/or, add oxygen via air pump aerating water. The problems that exist with this method are oversoaking, which is comparable to a simulated anaerobic condition resulting in a failure to remove the exudates from the seed in the water. These exudates in most cases, need to be oxidized in order to dissipate them.
One method of germinating seeds, used primarily to repair divots, involves, for instance, mixing 150 pounds of dirt, 100 pounds of sand and 50 pounds of seeds. The seeds are kept in a moist state for up to seven days in a layer and watered well and then the seeds are mounded for distribution and planting. Another method involves soaking the seeds in water, which is changed every 12 hours. This soaking is continued until radical emergence from the seeds can be seen. Still another method places the seeds in a burlap sack, soaks them for 12 hours and then dries them for 12 hours at room temperature. This cycle is continued for seven days.
Still another method for drought repair, uses two ounces of a seed starter solution to each 55 gallons of water The seeds are soaked in this solution, which must be changed every four hours. On the third day the seeds are planted with Milorganite 6-2-0. In another method an aquarium pump provides additional oxygen to water for the seeds, which is changed every 12 hours. Changing the water supply to the seeds giving the seed a constant oxygen supply seems to be a key to the success of the prior art methods. Changing the water also removes seed exudate. Another refinement in the above methods involves placing the seed in 77.degree. F. water, which reduces the time for radical germination in half. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,438 to Johnson describes a method wherein the seeds are soaked and then spread over a large area for germination.
All of these prior art methods involve the use of a pail for the seed solution and seeds, a pile of the seeds on a tarp or a container for the seeds and have met with limited success. None of the prior art methods provide a device for soaking and then uniformly aerating the seed without handling the seed.